


After Work Activities With my Beloved

by shumaejh



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Pet Names, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, but not all the way, cute sex, i might add more tags!, just fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumaejh/pseuds/shumaejh
Summary: Maybe a long day of work isn’t so bad after all..?
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 12





	After Work Activities With my Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a mikan kinshift >.< here’s one of my kin memories from mikan.. <3

Work is exhausting, especially for the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki. Constantly saving peoples’ lives and stressing about what could go wrong in what she’s doing. The poor nurse barely got to spend much time with her girlfriend because of this unfortunate cycle.

Luckily it was a day off—something she rarely ever got. Junko made her sister Mukuro delay her next photoshoot once she got the exciting news message from Mikan.

‘Inhabe a dyanoff today!! >.<‘

The text was shaky sure, but it made her smile nonetheless. Her girlfriend was adorable. Though Mikan felt horrible hearing that Junko delayed the photoshoot for her. Why her? Mikan’s just a nurse. One that barely makes time for her girlfriend.

That’s what Mikan was thinking right now as she was laid in hers and Junkos shared bed, contemplating why Junko was even with her. Junko wasn’t a bad person, she just wondered why Junko would be with someone who stresses over such small things. Someone who trips over every small pebble in her path. Why?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a warm hand on her cheek, a yelp forcing its way out of her throat. “Hey sweetheart,” it was Junko. Former Ultimate Despair, now known as Ultimate Fashionista. Tne reveal of her girlfriend made the smaller smile, leaning into the warm palm. “H-Hello, J-Junko..” she stuttered out, earning a kiss to the forehead. Junko made herself snug next to Mikans right in bed.

“C’mere sweetheart,” Junko pat her chest, Mikan immediately shifting forward to rest her ear right where the fashionistas heart was. Her heartbeat was so soothing, it felt so right to be laying with Junko. Taking a deep breath, Mikan practically inhaled the strong smell of Enoshimas perfume. Although she would’ve preferred Junkos natural scent; the smell of her perfume was enough to make her smile. Natural or not, it was good to have or smell something that reminds you of your loved one. Especially if they (or you) weren’t around much.

“I was thinking..” Junko started off, earning the attention of the fragile. “Maybe we could get a little more.. intimate?”

The suggestion made a large blush go straight to the nurses cheeks, and a small wave of arousal heating up in her core. “W-Wh-what?! R-Really?! W-With m-m-me?!” “Of course! Who else, silly?” the fashionista snorted, booping the others nose.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to though. I know your past, and it isn’t good.” Junkos tone had gotten more serious, her natural bitch-face expression formed. “I want to know if you’re comfortable first. Don’t think about my pleasure though, think of what * you*  want.”

The care Junko gives Mikan always made Mikan tear up, wrists going for her eyes to rub tears away. There won’t be a day where Mikan will get used to this affection she receives. She was just so not used to it.

“Y-Yes.. Y-Yes, I k-know.. T-Thank you, J-Junko.. a-and, um.. I’d l-like that, hehe..” Mikan gave her consent, going back to snuggling close to the taller. Her leg was lifted to be snug between Junkos legs after Junko had turned to her side. Her work skirt had risen up to show her pretty white panties. They already had a small wet stain on them from the arousal the felt earlier, which made the dominant chuckle.

“Well aren’t you the cutest thing~” Junko cooed, biting her lip before letting her hand trail to the thin cloth. Her middle finger pressed lightly against her clothed clitoris, rubbing slow circles.

“Heee-!” Tsumiki squealed, her small hands balling into even smaller fists. “I-It f-f-feels weird..” she whimpered, the other ultimate softly kissing her lips. “It will, but let me know if it feels bad. Uncomfortable.” “M-Mhm..”

Junko pulled the offensive cloth aside to directly rub her clit. The sensitive bud was twitching desperately against the pad of Junkos wet finger. Fortunately Junko had planned this and cut her nails recently, ah yes, the classic lesbian move.

Junko used her thumb to rub the others’ clit instead, pressing her middle finger against the nurse’s slit. “J-Junkomnnn..~” the nurse finally melted into the touches, hesitantly grinding her hips against Enoshimas thumb. “So desperate~” “I-Is that b-baaHnmNh-~!” Mikan was cut off by the sudden penetration of Junkos middle finger, eyes shutting tightly. “J-J-Junko~!” “My goodness.. you’re tight.”

She let the smaller adjust, despite how slim her finger was. When she noticed signs of relaxation she started to slowly move it, her thumb slowly beginning to rub her clit once again too. “A-Ahmmmn~” “You like that, baby doll?” Enoshima chuckled, curling that finger in a ‘come hither’ motion until a jolt came from Tsumiki. “W-Whaha!~ D-Did you-“ “I did. You like it there, huh? You want me to hit it again?” “Y-Yes p-p-pleasenn..”

Softly Junko kept rubbing the woman’s g-spot, her thumb going quicker on her clitty as well. A knot started to form in Mikans stomach, her grinding beckming progressively quicker and quicker. “J-J-Junko!~ I-I— Hnnneeee-~!” a squeal ripped from her throat, her spongy walls fluttering around Junkos finger as she came undone. The poor nurse was so tired once her orgasm faded away, eyes half-lidded, a sleepy expression on her face.

“Awhh~ So sleepy..” Junko gently pulled her hand away, pulling her finger out with it, fixing Mikans panties too. Enoshima lapped up her juices with a smile. Mikan, however, was too tired to react to this. Not even a blush.

“J-Junko.. I need to p-p-pleasure you.. too.. right..? R-right, my beloved..?” “No no.. it’s okay, sweetheart. We’ll save it for tomorrow if you’re up for it. I have another free day tomorrow, so once you get home we can go ahead.. if you’re alright with it.” “Y-Yeaj.. t-t-that’s okay..” “Good..”

Junko helped fix Mikans skirt, tossing a thin blanket over Mikans warm body. She knew how sweaty Mikan was. It was obvious. So she didn’t want to overwhelm Mikan by putting a heavy blanket onto her. Then after, she started to caress Mikans cheek. Admittedly Junko was very turned on, but she didn’t want to over-do the stuttery nurse. After all..

Mikan looked so, so cute, as her eyes fluttered closed in a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i miss my junko so much..


End file.
